Action Ou Vérité
by Miss Egypte
Summary: Pella ; Bella participe à un jeu action/vérité avec le reste de la meute. Et si tout ça avait seulement pour but de séduire Paul ? / Bella est Quileute. Bella est la sœur de Jared.


_**Bonjour à toutes et à tous !**_

_**Disclaimer : **_L'histoire n'est pas à moi, les personnages non plus, seule la traduction et la mise en page sont de mon fait !

_**Catégorie/Base :**_ Twilight

_**Couple : **_Pella = Bella / Paul

_**Titre :**_Action ou Vérité ?

_**Titre original : **_Truth or Dare ? (le lien est sur mon profil)

_**Auteur : **_tasha'dee

_**Traductrice : **_Miss Égypte (avec l'autorisation de l'auteur)

_**Mise en page : **_Miss Égypte

_**Raiting :**_ T (sauf homophobes !)

_**Résumé :**_Bella participe à un jeu action/vérité avec le reste de la meute. Et si tout ça avait seulement pour but de séduire Paul ? / Bella est Quileute. Bella est la sœur de Jared.

_**Moi :**_Je vous souhaite une bonne lecture ! Kiss !

* * *

_**Action Ou Vérité ?**_

**POV Bella :**

Qu'est-ce que c'est que ce caprice ? Rappelez-moi encore pourquoi j'ai accepté de jouer à action ou vérité avec ces gens ? Je veux dire, je les aime et tout mais les actions qu'ils donnent sont nulles. Sortir avec Kim ? C'est du gâteau.

« Les gars, c'est l'action la plus facile que j'ai jamais eue à faire. Vraiment_, leur dis-je. _»

Avec un faux air sérieux, déterminée à ne pas céder tout de suite.

« Et pourquoi cela ma sœur ?_, Demande Jared. _»

Avec un sourire narquois sur son visage.

« Parce que je l'ai déjà fait avec Kim_, l'informais-je._ »

Me délectant de son regard dégouté.

« Ma copine et ma sœur ?_, Dit-il._

-Ouais. Et c'est pas le pire mon frère. Nous l'avons fait sous votre nez_, lui dis-je. _»

D'une voix chantante, en sortant ma langue comme une enfant.

« Quoi ? C'est juste… Absolument pas… Euh…_, Bégaya-t-il. _»

Sa bouche s'ouvrit sous l'horreur alors que tout le monde éclatait de rire hystérique. Quelques minutes plus tard, nous redescendions tous sur Terre. Sauf Jared qui fronçait les sourcils.

« Vraiment Bella ? Ce n'est même pas le fait que ce soit une fille, c'est que c'est là _**ma **_copine! »

Jared me fit la moue. Oui, la moue.

« Ferme-là Jared. Nous expérimentions. Et puis Kim est _**ma**_ meilleure amie d'abord. Donc techniquement c'est _**la mienne**__, lui souris-je._

-Bon dieu Bella : Sam, Seth, Kim avec qui _**n'es-tu pas**_ sortit ?_, Se moqua Embry._

-Et ben en fait j'ai oublié de vous dire…

-Bon est-ce qu'on peut simplement revenir au jeu ?_, M'interrompit Leah. _»

Avec un regard suppliant. Oh non Lee-Lee, tu ne vas pas t'en tirer aussi facilement.

« Pourquoi Lee-Lee ? Mal à l'aise ?_, La taquinais-je._

-Quoi ? Oh non ! Leeaaah…_, Gémit Jake. _»

Quand il réalisa ce que je voulais dire.

« Ma cousine vraiment ?_, Continua-t-il de pleurnicher._

-Arrête de pleurnicher comme une chienne Jake_, dis-je._ »

D'un ton mordant.

« Oh désolé Bell's, ça c'est ton travail_, balança-t-il._

-Crétin !

-Je t'aime aussi princesse_, me répondit-il._ »

Alors que je lui tournais le dos.

« Ok alors… Retournons au jeu… Belly si ce défi est si facile pour toi, pourquoi ne changeons-nous pas pour te dire de la faire avec Sam ? »

Je jetais un regard en coin et vit Sam regardant Emily d'un air d'excuse. Tandis qu'Emily avait l'air un peu _**trop **_affectée par cela, si vous voyez ce que je veux dire. Et bien nous allons voir combien de temps elle peut garder cette tête.

Hahaha.

« Quil, j'oubliais que tu as toujours été un âne. Très bien. Mais je dois t'avertir Quilly que tu vas devoir dormir avec un œil ouvert_, menaçais-je Quil. _»

Qui, à ma surprise, ne fut pas brûlé vif par les regards de tueur qu'il reçu de moi, Kimmy et Seth. Ils étaient assis à côté de moi et me tenaient les mains pour me rassurer. Seulement ces deux-là savaient à quel point ce défi me touchait.

Je fis mon chemin jusqu'à Sam, fronçant les sourcils devant son regard, avant d'empoigner son visage entre mes deux mains et de le tirer vers moi. Je pensais que mon plan était un échec jusqu'à ce que je sente sa langue glisser sur ma lèvre inférieure, demandant l'accès à ma bouche que je lui donnais volontiers. Tout faisait partie du plan.

Derrière moi, j'entendis un faible grondement vicieux. Alors pratiquement tout le monde put sentir le sol vibrer, prouvant à quel point il était en colère, qu'il était prêt à phaser dans mon salon.

Je reculais pour voir qui était la personne et senti un énorme sourire béat prendre place sur mon visage, en voyant le coupable. Ha, il refusait de reconnaitre notre imprégnation. _**Mon**_ imprégnation, _**mon**_ imprégné, _**le**_ plus grand abrutit de tous, _**mon**_ Paul.

« Sam, je pense que si tu aimes tes bras et tes mains, tu vas vouloir les enlever de sa taille. Maintenant !_, Cracha-t-il. _»

Entre ses dents. Et mon dieu tout-puissant, notre alpha a déplacé ses mains plus vite que n'importe qui.

Je retournais à ma place au sol entre Kim et Seth, riant en moi-même, quand je décidais de m'amuser encore plus. Je regardais Paul derrière moi, son agitation s'apaiser lentement. Puis je me tournais vers Seth, un sourire malicieux sur le visage. Il soupira dramatiquement avec de se pencher en arrière en faisant un geste de la main me disant de continuer mon plan. Il a toujours pu lire en moi comme dans un livre ouvert.

Je continuais de marcher et me laissais tomber sur ses genoux, posant ma tête sur sa poitrine et poussais un soupir de contentement.

Vous devez vous demander ce que je trouve d'amusant à cette situation. Je suis la seule à être assise sur les genoux d'un ami. Paul ne peut pas se fâcher pour ça. Vrai ? Faux. Vous voyez, Paul connaissait mon histoire avec Seth et n'a fait aucun effort pour cacher son aversion pour celle-ci.

« Tu sais Paul, je ne sais pas pourquoi tu éprouves le besoin de lancer des menaces que tu n'as pas l'intention de tenir_, dis-je._ »

En réponse à sa menace de tout à l'heure.

« Bella…_, Me mise en garde Seth._

-Non Seth. Ses menaces vides de sens ne me font pas peur. »

Je savais pousser ma chance mais je ne pouvais pas me résoudre à me préoccuper de ça.

« Et bien, si tu n'enlèves pas ton cul de sur lui dans cinq secondes, nous verrons si mes menaces sont vides_, me prévint-il._

-Un… Deux… Trois… Quatre… Cinq… »

J'avais compté à voix haute, toujours à ma place, sur les genoux de Seth. Je soulevais un sourcil quand j'eus fini et entendis des ricanements plus loin.

« Tu vois. Rien_, lui dis-je._ »

Je le regardais se lever. Il se fraya un chemin jusqu'à moi, s'arrêta juste en face, les bras croisés, sourcil levé et un sourire vint naitre sur son visage. Dieu ce sourire sera ma mort. Il m'observa me lever et imiter sa position.

« Et bien ?_, Craquais-je. _»

Son sourire était toujours en place quand il se pencha pour murmurer à mon oreille :

« Hum, tu sais, j'aime que ma copine soit courageuse. »

Puis doucement il me mordit l'oreille. A présent mes dents mordillaient ma lèvre inférieure alors que j'essayais désespérément d'arrêter les bruits qui menaçaient de m'échapper. Son souffle chaud m'envoya des frissons dans le dos quand il rit de l'effet qu'il me faisait.

Oh non, il n'était pas prêt de gagner celui-là ! Je pris son visage en coupe entre mes mains et le tournais vers moi en gardant mon regard dans le sien, tout en essayant de ne pas me perdre dans la profondeur de leur tourbillon chocolat. Zut, trop tard, stupide imprégnation. Mon regard se dirigea vers ses lèvres, humides, pulpeuses, embrassables. Concentration Bella ! Avant de les capturer dans un baiser passionnément chaud. Je reculais légèrement et murmurais contre ses lèvres :

« Et toi mon ami, tu es un imbécile. Un imbécile très, très chaud.

-Je sais bébé, je sais. »

_**FIN**_


End file.
